Family
by Angel of the woods
Summary: A lost princess...A love that will last a lifetime...And a war that might tear them apart...One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them. L/OC


Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOTR. I just play in J.R.R. Tolkien's sandbox. And since this is based on the movie trilogy, Peter Jackson's sandbox as well. I only own Amelia and Liv.

* * *

Chapter 1 Of Attacks and Hobbits Mount Hope, PA 2009

"Amelia!" a middle-aged woman called as she looked around the camp. "Amelia where are you?!"

The young woman in question was currently in her tent throwing chemises, skirts, corsets, and bodices around looking for something.

"Mother!" she called as she dove into her trunk. "Have you seen my breeches?"

"No, I haven't," Amelia's mother called as she pushed open the tent flap. "Why do you want to know?"

"Dad is taking Liv and I horseback riding," Amelia O'Donovan said as she continued to throw her clothes around her tent. "I have my boots, shirt, and vest. But I can't find my breeches. I have absolutely no clue where they are!"

Amelia's mother sighed as bent down, picked up an article of clothing, and held it up.

"Is this it Sweetheart?" Amelia's mother asked sounding amused as a middle-aged man pushed aside the tent with a seven-year-old girl, dressed in a long dress, trailing after him.

"Thank you mother," the young woman breathed as she grabbed her breeches from her mother's hand and ducked behind the changing screen. 'I'll be ready in a moment Dad!"

"Amelia why can't you just wear a dress to go riding in like all the other girls do?" the little girl asked as she idly tapped her riding crop against her skirt. "After all it is proper."

Walking out from behind the changing screen Amelia glared at her little sister.

"Do I look like I give a rat's ass about what is proper Liv?" she growled her hands clenching into fists as her normally calm green eyes turned a darker emerald color. "I think that living with great-aunt Mildred turned you into a girly-girl that you swore you would never be."

"Amelia Eliza O'Donovan!" her mother exclaimed in indignation. "Apologize to your sister at once."

"I can't mother," Amelia whispered the fury in her voice turning to sadness. "You know it's true, don't deny it. Before Liv went to live with Aunt Mildred she was a tomboy. And now look at her. She refuses to wear pants even when we aren't here. It scares me mother. It's like my sister, the sister I loved, is gone and the sister in her place is a stranger."

Not looking at her mother Amelia ran from the tent as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Let her go Susan," the man said catching his wife's arm as she made to follow Amelia. "She needs to have a good cry. She has been sitting on this since Liv came back from my aunt's eight months ago."

Susan stared at her husband in shock and surprise before turning to Liv and shooing her out of the tent. She turned back to her husband who looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"What do you mean Marc?" Susan asked. "Why didn't she tell me about this earlier?"

"I just mean that sometimes you can be unapproachable," Marc said looking uneasy. "When Liv came home you were ecstatic that you finally had a daughter that was a girly-girl. You didn't even notice how Amelia was reacting to the change in Liv."

Susan's eyes filled with tears as just how saddened Amelia was with the changes in her sister hit her. As the tears started to flow over onto her cheeks Marc pulled her into his arms holding her as she sobbed.

"How could I have been so blind?" Susan asked between sobs clutching her husband's tunic.

"I didn't know myself until three months ago," Marc said stroking her hair. "Amelia hid her feelings behind that mask of hers very well."

"She's always been like that ever since she was a child," Susan whispered wiping her eyes with a handkerchief from her pocket. "You remember when we found her. Wandering alone near the paddocks with that beautiful filly tagging after her."

Marc chuckled in remembrance, a sad smile forming on his face.

"I remember," he said still chuckling. "I also remember how she clung to you for hours before falling asleep."

"And all she said was that her name was Amelia and that she was looking for her brother," Susan said smiling sadly before sighing. "Marc we have to tell her the truth soon."

"I know Sue," Marc sighed as they walked out of the tent to look for their daughters.

Amelia sighed as she leaned on the top railing of the paddock fence gazing morosely at the grazing horses. Putting her head onto her folded arms she started to cry. Suddenly Amelia felt something nudging her head. Looking up she saw a grey nose hanging down in front of her. Throwing her arms around the horse's neck Amelia sobbed in earnest as the horse pressed her head against Amelia's back trying to comfort the sobbing young woman.

"Oh Mithril, it's not fair," Amelia gasped between sobs hugging the horse's neck tighter. "It's not fair."

A sudden sound behind her made her release the death grip she had on Mithril's neck and spin around, her hand flying to the dagger she always wore on her belt before relaxing at the sight of her sister.

"Liv," she breathed releasing the hilt of the dagger. "You scared me."

Liv glared at Amelia.

"Why didn't you say anything to Mom and Dad before today?" Liv snapped glaring at her sister as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I told Dad three months ago," Amelia sighed. "I just didn't want to hurt mother's feelings."

"What about my feelings?" Liv asked her voice softening slightly. "Didn't you ever think about them?"

"I did," her older sister sighed as she knelt in front of Liv. "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't thought that you needed to hear it."

Liv suddenly burst into loud, noisy sobs and flung her arms around Amelia's neck. Amelia caught her and simply held her rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Liv whispered between sobs.

"It's okay," Amelia murmured into her sister's ear. "It's okay. Let's go back to my tent. It's getting close to lunchtime."

A sudden scream made Amelia and Liv look up from their game two hours later. Frowning Amelia stood and made her way to the tent flap just as their father burst into the tent a wild, fearful look in his eyes.

"Amelia get your sword and your bow!" Marc shouted as he scooped up Sarah who was starting to wake up.

"What? Why?" Amelia asked startled as she buckled on her sword before slinging her quiver onto her back and picking up her bow.

"We're under attack!" Marc shouted as he began shoving chemises, skirts, bodices, pants, tunics, and vests into a bag. "I need you to get Liv out of here. Take Mithril and ride. And whatever you do, don't look back."

Shoving the bag into Amelia's arms Marc grabbed Liv's arm and dragged her out of the tent with Amelia right behind him. Marc ran close to the tree line with Liv and Amelia right behind him all the way to the paddock where Mithril stood, tacked up, stamping nervously. Amelia swung into the saddle before attaching her bag behind the saddle as her father lifted Liv up into the saddle.

"Liv hold on as tight as you can," Marc instructed holding Mithril's bridle. "Amelia."

Amelia glanced down at her father who seemed to hesitate over something before withdrawing a dagger from his belt.

"Here this belongs to you," he said handing it to her surprising her.

"Your dagger Dad?" she asked confused as she took it.

"The dagger isn't mine," Marc said smiling sadly. "It's yours. We found it on you when we found you eighteen years ago when you were wandering around near the paddock with Mithril following you around like a lost puppy."

Liv and Amelia stared down at Marc in surprise.

"Now go!" he said releasing the bridle and walking toward Mithril's rear. "Amelia ride hard. Don't look back."

Amelia looked hard at her "father" an indiscernible look in her eyes before she nodded and turned Mithril around, nudging her to a gallop.

"_Noro lim_, Mithril, _noro lim_ (Ride fast, Mithril, ride fast)," she murmured as they galloped away from the camp not looking back, just like Marc told them to.

They had been riding for little more than an hour when Liv started to fall asleep, her head nodding. Sighing Amelia swung down from Mithril before catching Liv as she started to fall out of the saddle. Chuckling she pushed Liv back into the saddle accidentally waking her in the process.

"Hu-what?" she muttered rubbing her eyes with a fist as Amelia smiled gently.

"It's okay," she said patting Liv's leg as she lifted the reins over Mithril's head. "I just need to walk a bit. My bottom was getting sore. Go back to sleep."

"Hello."

Amelia jumped surprised causing Mithril to snort in annoyance. Dropping the reins she swiftly drew her sword getting ready for an attack.

"You can put your sword down. I'm not going to attack you or the young girl in your care."

Looking around Amelia spotted the speaker, a young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Instantly she sheathed her sword feeling foolish.

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassment creeping into her voice. "I have been trained since I could hold a sword to be on guard at all times to defend my family from anything at the drop of a hat. I guess that I'm taking my training more seriously since our camp was just attacked an hour ago."

"Your camp was attacked?!" the boy asked stunned.

Amelia nodded her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied the person standing in front of them. He looked like he was a child but his voice was that of a man.

"Yeah," Amelia said studying the boy. "It was. Um if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

Liv slapped her forehead.

"That's alright," the boy said smiling. "I'm turning thirty-three tonight as well as my uncle who's turning a hundred and eleven."

Amelia and Liv gaped at the boy-no man- standing in front of them in surprise.

"But that's impossible!" Liv exclaimed. "You look like you're twelve not thirty-two!"

"No," the man said chuckling. "It's possible for a hobbit. The Old Took lived to be a hundred and thirty."

Once again Amelia and Liv gaped at him causing him to laugh aloud.

"Oh where are my manners?" the hobbit said suddenly. "I've forgotten to introduce myself. Frodo Baggins at your service."

"How do you do Mr. Baggins," Amelia said giving him a short bow. "I am Amelia O'Donovan. And this is my sister, Liv O'Donovan."

"How do you do," Frodo said shaking Amelia's hand. "Whoa steady on!"

Liv had nearly tumbled out of the saddle and into Amelia's arms.

"Mr. Baggins," Amelia said as she adjusted Liv in the saddle. "Is there somewhere my sister can lie down?"

"Come on I'll take you to Bag End," Frodo said starting to lead them to the hobbit-hole where he lived with his uncle before pausing and cocking his head. A grin broke out across his face as distant singing reached their ears.

"Down from the door where it began. And I must follow if I can."

"Come on!" Frodo exclaimed as he ran toward the singing.

Bewildered Amelia followed after Frodo leading Mithril after her, Liv swaying tiredly in the saddle. They ran through the woods coming upon a dirt road where a man in grey robes and a grey hat was currently sitting in a cart loaded with fireworks as he traveled along the road.

"The road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, And I must follow if I can…"

"You're late," Frodo stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," the old man said sounding annoyed as he turned to face them. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Frodo and the old man stared at each other before they started to smile then laugh.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed throwing himself at the man who caught him chuckling and hugged him back.

"Oh!" Gandalf exclaimed smiling. "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Then he noticed Amelia and Liv up on the ridge along with Mithril, who snorting gently.

"Hello," Gandalf said his eyes twinkling merrily. "Who are you?"

"These are my new friends Gandalf," Frodo said as he settled onto the bench next to the wizard. "Amelia and Liv O'Donovan. Girls this is Gandalf the Grey. He's a wizard."

"Good day _Mithrandir_ (Grey Pilgrim)," Amelia said bowing to the wizard. Gandalf looked at her sharply and studied her for a few minutes.

"Do I know you child?" he asked as he tried to find her thoughts.

"You do now sir," Amelia said grinning before turning and catching Liv as she fell out of the saddle again. "We have just been introduced."

"You are right child," Gandalf said laughing before gesturing to the back of his wagon. "Lay your sister back there and she will be able to sleep comfortably."

"Thank you _Mithrandir_," Amelia said as she slid down the slope and laid the sleeping girl in the back of the wagon. "Our camp was just attacked. By what we don't know. We have been traveling ever since our father told us to leave."

"Were there any survivors?"

"If there are we haven't met any. I fear that we will never see our parents again."

Gandalf's face creased into a worried frown as he surveyed the young woman standing next to the cart. Amelia Whitlock seemed very familiar in a very startling way.

"I'm sure my Uncle wouldn't mind you staying with us," Frodo said.

"Thank you so much Frodo," she said leading Mithril down the ridge. "But I think that we should get your Uncle's permission first."


End file.
